Unravelling Truths
by ExpectoMagic
Summary: How will Ginny react to two slytherin's looking after the welfare of her family? What happened after the war with Harry Potter? Unravel the truths.. GW/DM LL/BZ HG/RW
1. Where it all begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters, unfortunately!

A/N: It's my first time posting my ff's online, so review and tell me what you think!

It was a windy autumn day and not much had happened, just the normal Saturday hustle and bustleto get where you needed to. Children playing in the nearby playground at Central London's Hyde Park. And this is where the story and endless adventures begin..

Ginevra Weasley had indeed married Harry Potter, one month after he had defeated famous Lord Voldemort. The Weasley clan and close friends were overjoyed when the young couple tied the knot, but after six years of turmoil and grief, they had divorced. Two children were the result of their marriage, set of twins, boy and girl called Ricardo and Rebecca. Both with bright red hair and big bold green eyes like Harry's.

Sitting under a tree with parchments and quills scattered everywhere because of the light breeze, Ginny Weasley had decided four hours in the park was enough. "Ricardo and Rebecca get ready to leave, its nearly dinner time!" Ginny called. She heard the moans and groans of her children, then shortly followed a loud scream and crying. Ginny panicked, that cry was Ricardo's, loud and alarming, he's only ever cried like this when he saw Harry. She gathered their belongings in a rush, forgetting her poem diary and ran towards the playground at full speed. "Kids get behind me and no more crying Ricardo! You're safe now" Ginevra said, but Harry had no intention of leaving and front of the muggle public too, began to start a scene.

Harry Potter was still the famous boy-who-lived-and-defeated-dark-lord but now was also know as a bachelor, divorced and very angry. Ginevra Weasley had left golden boy because after they married he had become depressed and very violent. He took all the pain he had suffered with the loss of close family and friends out on Ginny. He seemed to act innocent to everyone else, but he was hurtful and abusive to his family, hence why Ricardo was terrified.

"I deserve to see MY kids Ginny, no matter what the court said!" spat Harry and lunged towards her. Ginny had expected this and protectively covered her kids from harm, and suffered several punches all over her body and face from Harry, his weight crushing her bones.

Suddenly Ginny felt the weight release off her and opened her scrunched up eyes to see none other the Blaise Zambini holding her frightened children's hands and Draco Malfoy pinning Harry on the floor.

Ginny wasn't sure how much time went by, it could have been hours, minutes or seconds and she wouldn't have known.

She was sitting now on a St. Mungo's cotbed getting checked over by a nurse whilst watching her kids playing around with the two Slytherin men. The giggle of Rebecca made her snap out of the daydream. _Who would have thought that Draco even knew what 'tickling' was! Let alone use it on a child, my child.. t__hought Ginny_.

And that is where the story unravels into something more..


	2. Secret thoughts and unanswered questions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, J.K Rowling does!

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, and that was the prologue which is why it was so short.. This first chapter will be longer I promise! Please review and let me know what you think.. Ohh and it gets better so stick with me! REVIEW!!

Ron floo'ed into Ginny's flat ranting and raving about not allowing the kids to see Harry and asking millions of questions about why Harry was arrested and stopped, only now noticing that they had company. "What the hell?!" but Mr Malfoy stopped him before he began his charade. "Hello Ron, long time no see. Don't shout at Ginny because I'm here for strictly business so if you don't mind..". Ron being the biggest temperamental brother didn't believe a word and turned several shades of red, blue then purple! "Malfoy get out of this flat, step away from my sister NOW, did you not hear me Ferret? DON'T TOUCH MY BABY SISTER!" spat Ron. So Ginny did what she needed to, and this had not failed her yet. She screamed at him as silently as she could in loud whispers, her tone of voice low and deadly, Ron paled and went from furious to scared in a split second. "I will talk to you later Gin, when you're calm" and turned to look Malfoy in the eye, their eyes levelled as both were approximately the same height, "Malfoy don't you think you'll get away with what you did to Harry, leave my sister alone and this is your first and last warning" with that he disapparated.

* * *

Ginny thanked her lucky stars that Ron never saw Blaise, because the youngest male Weasley would surely have had a heart attack! Blaise had offered to put the children to bed, and after he had not come out of her room afterwards, she went to check on them. He was in Ginny's double bed laying in the middle with Rebecca cuddled up on one side, and Ricardo with his arms around Blaise's neck. It was a memory Ginny Weasley hoped would never leave her, because the thought of her children cuddling with a Slytherin made her laugh!

Ginny sat on her green couch holding a cup of tea, she giggled at the thought of a Slytherin cuddling up to soon-to-be first years.. Then remembered why Blaise was there in the first place and sighed. _Stupid fucking Harry Potter.._

Draco Malfoy stood leaning on the door frame, watching her closely but discreetly as he could to make sure she didn't notice.

He had decided shortly after the war that Weasley Family were not so bad after all, but Ron was a different story. He enjoyed looking at Ginny, she was intriguing and her emotions shone through with each facial expression or action. He had secretly watched Ginny at Hogwarts, and memorized her time table so he could 'randomly' bump into her for an argument.

He had hated his dad since 2nd year, and that hate was what made Ginny even more amazing to him, she had gone through difficult times because of his father yet she carried

on with life as best she could and forgave Draco at the end of the war.

He despised Potter for taking the one he loved seeing and arguing with in Hogwarts. She was too good for him and treated her like crap too, and hated Harry even more for being violent towards her all these years. Ginevra Weasley had become even more beautiful in these years he had not seen her. He snapped out of the daydream when he realised she was crying, and drifted over to her without even thinking, he had wrapped his strong muscley arms around her a long comforting cuddle.

_Omg what am I doing? She..she makes me feel.. FEEL? That isn't good, Malfoys are not meant to feel.. Oh god it feels so right.._

"Ginevra.. Shh its going to be okay, Blaise and I will stay as long as you need us, we're here to help, auror training and we get you and your family as our first assignment. Our paths have crossed once again.." Draco mused. And for the first time Ginny looked into his silvery eyes, not really knowing what she was looking for, half of her wanting to see that he really had changed, desperately looking to see any sign of the old arrogant Draco she once knew. There was no sign of that Draco, but there was just worry in his eyes, and a flicker of nervousness too. This calmed Ginny down, making her feel giggly and herself again.

"DracoDracoDracoDracoDraco!" she repeated his name over and over with the biggest grin he had ever seen, her eyes were shining with amusement and her hair curling around her face. At that moment Draco felt like he belonged. "You like my name that much huh?" and mentally smacked himself for such a stupid comment. His face looked horrified that he said something wrong which made Ginny laugh out loud even more.

_She's so beautiful and special and her eyes light up, she likes like my favourite flower too, jasmine mm.. _He stopped his thoughts once he realised the silence filling the room.

She had stopped giggling now and was no biting her lip as if she was thinking deeply. "What are you thinking about?" he asked and watched her reaction whilst waiting for his reply. "Oh umm well I was umm.." and this was his turn to laugh. "Come on, I don't bite!" and she smiled weakly and bit her lip out of nervousness. "Well if you want the truth, I was thinking of you, I just felt so comfortable, like.." but Draco finished the sentence for her. "Like we belong" and yet again they met each others eyes, both pairs swimming with emotion, "y-yes" stuttered Ginny. Draco took the opportunity to hold her hands, linking their fingers together, he pulled her close as she relaxed in his arms.

_What happened to the almighty pain in the arse from back in Hogwarts? I need to owl Luna as soon as possible.._

_What do you think about this longer chapter? REVIEW and I'll reply! Let me know what you thought. And I'll post the next chapter up either tomorrow or the next day, depending how many reviews I get! _


	3. Moving in and making deals

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters apart from the Ginny's kids!

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter three, longest chapter so far, REVIEW and I'll make it worth while ;)

At this moment, Blaise walked in and had an amazed and very surprised face on. He couldn't believe his eyes, standing there mouth wide open and huge eyes. _Is this real? Am I dreaming? A Malfoy and Weasley cuddling up together?.. But then again I've been doing the same but with Weasley children.._

"Thank you Mr Zambini, for keeping my children safe and putting them to bed for me. I am in yours and Mr. Malfoy's debt" she announced, sitting up and out of reach from Draco, to his annoyance. "No don't be silly Ginny, it is our job and please call me Blaise!" he said with a wink. She smiled and got up, walking over to the kitchen and begun to pull out several different sized pots and pans. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The two men looked at each other, nervously daring the other to explain first. "Coward" Blaise muttered under his breath. "Okay erm Ginny I'm not really sure how to say this without you exploding on us, with that umm fiery temper of yours but erm.. TheMinistryToldUsWeHaveToStayHereWithYouUntilThisIsAllOver!" Blaise finished his sentence, trying to breathe normally again, awaiting her reaction to the news.

Draco walked across the room and stood alongside Blaise, as if they were an army against her temper, both looking very nervous. Ginny stopped what she was doing. _Did I hear right? They want to stay here? With me and the kids? _She looked at them, they smiled nervously at her, waiting. "Okay that's fine, we could just enlarge the guestroom and conjure up another bed" she smiled and felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. _My children are going to be safe, and so am I.. _

The men broke into a dance, happy to be alive_. Luna would love to know her 4 year crush Blaise was going to be living with me!_

"I'm guessing Blaise could be Dad1 and Draco Dad2?" she said with an impish grin, mischievous glint sparkling in her bright chocolate brown eyes. "WHAT?!" Draco almost shouted but remembered the kids were in bed. "Fine you could be Dad1 I'm sure the kids wont mind!" rolling her eyes. Then busted into fits of giggles, tears of laughter rolling down her rosy cheeks, the looks on their faces were priceless! _Yes, I would definitely love them to stay_. "I wouldn't be human if I didn't!" she froze. _Shit, did I say that aloud?!_

Blaise and Draco shared the same expression, confusion and amused. "Ginny, what were you talking about?" at this question, she blushed the same shade of red her hair was. "I was thinking aloud that's all, not used to you being here yet!" _Ha! They didn't suspect a thing! _

How her brothers and parents were going to take it was an entirely different story. They all exploded and unleashed their tempers when they had found out Harry got her pregnant. And that was 2nd year of marriage! Imagine what they will all do when they hear about what Harry did to her all those years. They'll understand why these two Slytherins were living with her then. Ginny could only hope.

The Slytherin men were discussing their five very eventful days at the Weasley household whilst sipping their fire whiskey's. They thought Ginny was a miracle worker looking after those two kids so well after what had been happening to her those past few years. "Draco, mate you know we've been best friends since first year at Hogwarts yeah? And you know those many-a-times I've told you to stick your pride where the sun don't shine and get courage to do brave but rewarding things yeah.." Blaise waffled, and could have gone on for months but thankfully Draco saved him the trouble. "Look if you want to tell me to do something just get on with it! I'm sitting in anticipation here mate!" replied Draco, and ordered two more fire whiskey's. "Okay well, remember 3rd year Hogwarts a certain beautiful OFFLIMITS redheaded girl? Well she may still partially be off-limits and absolutely stunning, Draco mate you need to ask her before its too late!" Blaise said. Then suddenly regretted it.

Draco's face paled- well even more then usual. They sat in silence contemplating over everything they had been through. Dinner with Lovegood and Longbottom, cleaning and cooking the muggle way and even babysitting! Just thinking about it made them tired.

"What about that Lovegood girl Blaise? You seemed entranced around her, mad flirting too, tell you what.. You tell Luna and I tell Ginevra?" questioned Draco, with that statement Blaise smirked, "Deal".

What do you all think? Should I carry on….REVIEW!!


	4. A truth unravelled

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters! Lets thank J.K Rowling for her lovely imagination :)

A/N: Sorry for the really late update! Exams and revision an life in general stopped me!OH AND the laptop is broken and this crappy computer hasn't got word.. So I had to download something or other! I've made this chapter longer then the others but expect the rest to follow suit! REVIEW PLEASEEE!!

**A truth is unravelled.. **

Ginny was confused, it was the only word to describe how she was feeling. The children seemed so much more happier with the two men around, Harry had not attempted to contact her at all and Draco kept giving her looks, and she really didn't want to figure out what the looks meant.

She only had Rebecca to entertain today because the others were on a 'boys day out' before going through hell with the Weasley Family.

"Rebecca hurry up for godsake! We're going to the Three Broomsticks not a romantic date!" Ginny called up in her 'hurry up otherwise we wont go' authoritative voice. Little did she know, was Rebecca was trying to impress someone, a certain male same-aged Longbottom, whom they were meeting.

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise were thinking of ways to get out of going to the Burrow but at the same time, win Ginevra and Luna's hearts. It was more difficult then they had first thought. It had already been three days since their deal, and neither one them had made any progress. Ginny was a hard person to talk to especially when she avoids being alone with Draco. And Blaise had owled Luna a number of times, but got no reply. _Suspicious Ravenclaws.._

The girls were in Hogsmeade for 10minutes and had already been seen by the wizard paparazzi. They ran into the Three Broomsticks and both gave a sigh of relief.

Since the war, Madame Rosmerta had banned all journalists and photographers from her pub; except Colin of course, unless they just want a quiet drink.

Ginny ordered a butter beer and pumpkin juice awaiting on the Longbottoms and Luna. She dug about in her bright yellow purse for the correct change but Madame Rosmerta stopped her, "Its alrightey Ginevra love, the handsome young man has already bought them!" she said with a sly smile and a wink.

Ginny looked over to thank this 'handsome young man' but saw Draco smirking at her, he cocked his eyebrow upwards as if daring her to be impolite in public. First she glared in response but he rolled his eyes at her, so she did something he didn't expect, she poked her tongue out at him.

_Did she just..? I cant believe it! How.. cheeky of her! I can think of better ways to use that tongue of hers.._ he thought.

"Mr Malfoy sir! Can we get out drinks this year please?" whined Ricardo with a polite playful tone. Draco and Blaise chuckled in response, it has been just over a week since the men had walked into Ricardo's life. For once he got the attention he deserved and loved having two men to look up to.

"Draco n Blaise, are you staying forever?" Ricardo asked with so much hope in his voice, it was heartbreaking.

The men looked at each other with mixed emotions. "Well you see Rick, we're staying with you because its our job, but yourself, your mum and Rebecca have taught us so many new things, Draco and I would love to stay in your life and we could meet up loads, but I don't think we will live with you for long." Blaise explained, sensitivity evident in his voice. Ricardo looked from Blaise to the other and smiled weakly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

It was Draco's turn to speak, but his thoughts were private knowing Ricardo was trustworthy he leaned in to whisper in his ear . "Rick, you can keep a secret right?" and with the young boy's nod he continued. "Well I have a plan, I loved your mummy a long long time ago, but I let your dad take her away because I thought she would be happy, but she wasn't in the end. Which is why I want to make it up to your family, to make you all happy. I love you, Rebecca and your mum very much, and you all will never be hurt by your dad again, I promise. Even if your mum never believes that I truly love you all, you remember that I will always have you in my heart." Draco finished his sentence and pulled Ricardo in a for a hug. His emotions were resurfacing after years of being so.. emotionaless.

By this time, Neville Longbottom and his son Afra had arrived with Mrs Pansy Longbottom on his arm. Luna also came bouncing in shortly after, her nose pink from the bitter cold outside. Ginny and Rebecca didn't notice their close friends presences but were fixated on the emotional goings on with Draco and Ricardo. Blaise looked over at the two girls and smiled, it was a knowing smile that told the girls everything was okay. The Weasley women turned their attention back to their own table and found several friends looking at them with an air of confusion. They all began the usual conversation f how life was and how everyone else looked so much older! The adults in deep conversation, failed to notice a blushing Rebecca and handsome Afra holding hands under the table, whispering amongst themselves. And failed to notice also, that Luna had got up to get drinks 15minutes ago and had not returned.

Draco and Ricardo glanced at each other with an understanding of their surroundings. Everything was going well. Rebecca was happy, Blaise was sitting closely with a daydreaming Luna at the bar. There was still two things that Draco and Ricardo knew was going to take more work, Ginny still needed to truly trust Draco and Ricardo needed to ask out a girl he met over the summer, everyone around them seemed so loved up.

_Everyone else is happy that's the main thing _thought Ricardo.

_Will Ginevra trust me enough to love me back?_ Draco contemplated.

REVIEW REVIEW!! :)


	5. The Burrow, secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (apart from Rebecca and Ricardo) J.K Rowling does!

A/N: Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up, but I've been quite busy doing this and that! And I wanted to get this chapter posted up 2 days ago but my friend came to stay for a couple of days so I didn't get a minute to myself! REVIEW PLEASE.

At approximately five 'o' clock, the time that Draco, Blaise and Ginny has been dreading, had finally come. The two men the previous night had sat Ginny down and explained that she must inform her family and friends about Harry. She couldn't understand why but after they had finished their lecture, Ginny understood all too clearly. They told her that Harry was under investigation which means he could be a danger to people she knew just to get to her and the kids. "I will tell everyone at the Burrow at tomorrow's dinner, as long as you come with me and at least they will understand why two Slytherin men are staying in my home!

Which leads on to their current situation of a 'boys day out' while Ginny has a meeting up with her friends. They will all floo to the Burrow at exactly ten past five.

Longbottom and hi family had already floo'ed and it was Luna's turn, "don't be so nervous boys!" she said before disappearing in the green flames. Draco and Blaise exchanged nervous glances before looking Harry may have tampered with it so you go to side along floo" explained Blaise.

He took the hands of Ricardo and Rebecca before stepping into the fireplace, they were gone.

"Ginevra, Blaise and I are going to be there so don't look so nervous, everything will be okay" Draco whispered soothingly in her ear. Ginny held onto Draco as best she could and half smiled when seeing the Burrow come into view.

Blaise let go of the children's hands so they can go see their family but to his dismay, they held on and squeezed his hand in silent support that he needed. Draco and Ginny arrived holding onto each other, seeing her whole family and friends waiting for an explanation, she reluctantly stepped forward.

Just as she was about to tell them that she has a good reason for the divorce with Harry and two men living in her home, something unexpected happened. "Hey Ginny, long time no see!" said Harry stepping out of the garden and into the sitting room. "Kids, daddy's here!" he smiled. Ginny froze and stepped back, holding onto Draco's hand for dear life. Blaise asked Molly Weasley politely where the apparating point is but he got no reply. The kids were clinging to Blaise with fear evident in their facial expressions, he picked them up, pushed past Harry and took the children to the safety of the garden.

"Harry is the reason why Draco and Blaise are staying with me, they are protecting me. He has been beating the kids and I for years and it got so bad he hospitalized me, it was Harry who put me in that short coma not a thief." Ginny said in between sobs, she then walked out into the garden where she apparated her kids home.

Blaise re-entered and stood next to Draco. It was left up to them to explain.

"Harry Potter is under investigation, and is banned from being near Ginevra, Rebecca and Rick. We came here today to tell you that Harry abused his wife and children, physically and emotionally. Which is the reason they are now divorced. Ginevra also came to tell you all that you must not keep in contact with Harry because he may use you to get to her family. The reason Blaise and I are staying with her is to make sure she is protected and safe at all times." Draco finished with a slight glare at Harry.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron were on top of Harry in a mere 5 seconds. Mr Weasley stood there watching, a cool calm and collected face on, but his knuckles were turning white with such a grip.

Longbottom and his son stood shooting horrible looks at Harry, knowing to stay away from angry Weasley men. Pansy and Ms Weasley were thanking Draco and Blaise, tears strolling down their faces. Luna was sitting on the chair, staring at the door.

"Weasley men, Draco and I were not here, therefore didn't see an attack on Harry Potter" Blaise said with a wink. "Ginny is in safe hands, we'll owl when she's feeling up to talking". Both men were having mixed feelings over what had just happened, they too apparated to Ginny's home.

Ten seconds after they had arrived, Luna appeared in the fireplace.

"Thank-you for keeping them safe. Could you see how the kids are doing while I speak to Gin?". They did as they were asked and went to check on Ricardo and Rebecca.

Luna was angry and upset, both emotions were completely new to her. Ginny watched her best friend with ease. Harry had forbidden her to ever be alone with Luna, which is why Luna did not know anything about it. Luna sat next to Ginny. "Gin I'm so angry, at you for not telling me and at Harry for being a absolute-dirty-disgusting-horrible excuse for a human. I'm so sad that you and your children suffered for so long and that I failed to notice what was going on" Luna said, glistening tears racing down her face.

"Luna you know I would have told you, he kept me from being alone with you, that's why we suddenly drifted apart when I got married. I tried to tell you, remember? At your birthday dinner, I wrote on a napkin but Harry saw it before you found it. That's why he beat me to a pulp and put me in a coma, as extra punishment for disobeying him" Ginny ended in uncontrollable sobs.

Both women embraced each other like their life depended on it. Finally when they both had calmed down a bit Luna spoke. "Ginny, do you remember that time I had a black eye and swollen lip? And I said it was because the snorgals were angry?" she said softly, Ginny nodded. "Well I lied, Harry did it, because he said I was trying to steal you from him. And I'm so sorry I didn't try and see past his reputation and realise your family were suffering." Luna explained, her face now soaked with tears. Ginny gasped. "Its not your fault Lu, I love you so much, I'm so sorry he did that to you because of me. I love you, please don't leave?" she said. They embraced again, both crying their eyes out, holding each other, the air filled with promises. "I will never leave you Ginaloo, I love you too much" Luna whispered.

The children were asleep. Blaise and Draco listened to the heart-wrenching conversation between Ginny and Luna. They had both gripped the nearest thing tightly to contain their mutual anger and hatred for Harry Potter. After 20minutes they agreed it was safe to check on their women. They walked into the sitting room to find Ginny and Luna cuddled up on the sofa, both tear stained faces and were sleeping silently.

Draco mouthed 'wake them up' to Blaise. Ten minutes of soothing rubs and shakes and both Ginny and Luna were sleepily awake. Draco led Ginny to her room, watching his Ginevra get ready for bed, she then slipped into the bed and mumbled "Tell Blaise to watch after Luna tonight, come back." He did as he was told and came back, took his shirt off and cuddled up to the woman of his dreams, both fell asleep instantly in each others arms.

While Luna was in the bathroom, Draco turned his and Blaise's beds into a double bed and told Blaise to look after her and left the room. Luna and Blaise climbed into bed and cuddled up, Luna fell asleep listening to Blaise's heartbeat.


	6. Author's note PLEASE READ

I had few reviews, and honestly got terrible writers block with this storyline.

I did have a few ideas but wasn't sure how to create them into what I already have so unfortunately I am giving up on this fic. :(

If anyone does want to take over, I'd be more then happy to let them have it and adjust is at they please, just let me know!

I am also currently writing a new fic so watch out for that!

It will still be based on Draco/Ginny :)

Thanks for those who did review and enjoy reading!

ExpectoMagic


End file.
